


Clueless

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's clueless.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

X X X

I would’ve thought Brother would’ve actually clued in to it a lot earlier than he had, but he’s kind of dense when it comes to relationships. I’d say ‘stunted’, but that’d just set off another rant, and believe me, I’ve heard enough of them.

I mean, I know he’s got a lot on his mind. I do, too, but maybe because I have to internalize everything, and I don’t sleep, I see more than he does? Or maybe because I’m on the outside, looking in, I can pick up on more than Brother does? Whatever the reason, I knew it long before Brother did, which made it even funnier that he was frantically gargling and spitting in the sink.

The ‘I could’ve told you so’s’ would have to wait. First, I’d need to make sure there wasn’t an international incident between Xing and Amestris. Brother really shouldn’t have hit Ling so hard for the kiss, if you asked me, but then again, if Winry had seen it, Ran Fan and I would probably be burying two bodies by morning.

X X X


End file.
